


Cooking with Dean

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to cook dinner for Dean...but it doesn't work out as well as he'd hoped. Dean decides to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first written fic...just my the first to be posted. Hope you enjoy! I also don't have a Beta reader so any mistakes are completely my own. In this one Cas is already human and they have taken a break from hunting. Dean and Cas have decided to try settling down and making it work. Cas is still trying to adjust.

Cas has never cooked...not once. He's never had to. But now that he's human...well, things have changed. He needs food, so does Dean, so why not surprise him with dinner? It can't be that hard right? He's been alive for a few millenia. He's watched people cook. This can't be that hard.

Dean walks into the apartment to the smell of smoke and something on fire. He immediately panics when he remembers that Cas was here alone.

"Cas!"

He runs into the kitchen to find Cas pulling, something, out of the oven. It's charred black and smoking when Cas lays the pan onto the stove. Cas turns around and looks at Dean with a pitiful expression. "Hello Dean..."

He looks so dejected Dean can't really be that upset with him. Yes, he nearly burnt the apartment down but...how can you be mad when Cas looks that sad?

"Cas...what where you doing?" He coughs slightly at the smoke in the room.

"I was trying to cook you dinner," he waves a hand at the burnt, thing, in the smoking pan.

Dean walks over to the window and opens it, allowing the smoke to blow out. When the room is more clean air than smoke Dean looks around and sees, destruction. That's the best way to describe it.

Not only did Cas burn the, chicken is what Cas said, but he also destroyed a baking sheet and two pans on the stove. Apparently Cas turned everything on high and couldn't control it.

"Cas, why were you tring to me dinner?"

"You are always eating those fatty foods when you go out. Sam said it's unhealthy and will make you sick. I wanted to surprise you with something home made. But, it didn't work out how I planned." He looked away and sighed.

"I don't understand! I should know how to do this...simple thing!" He walked over and shoved at one of the pans.

"What is so funny Dean?"

He looks over to see Dean trying to cover his mouth and the laugh.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He continues to laugh.

"I do not see anything funny about this Dean. Everything is ruined." He walks over and sits down in the dining room.

Dean stills his laughing when he sees how sad and dissapointed Cas is. He sighs then walks over and pulls up a chair to sit next to Cas.

He looks at Cas for a minute before finally speaking. "Cas...have you ever cooked before?"

"No. But I spent many years in Heaven watching the people on Earth. I have seen so many people do this, I thought...nevermind." He looks down and stares at his hands. "You thought what Cas? It's ok to tell me." He leans foward and puts a hand on Cas' lower back, trying to show he really did want to understand. "I thought I could do it too, surprise you with a nice meal like I've seen so many women do for their husbands." That takes Dean by complete surprise and he realizes he's holding his breath. Now he gets it. It makes him feel so warm inside knowing that Cas wanted to do that for him. He studdies Cas for a minute. Hair a complete mess, eyes looking so sad, he has, flour...or something on his cheek, and he's wearing a "Kiss the Chef" apron over his shirt. Dean smiles softly and takes Cas' hand in his. "Cas" Cas just looks away more. He doesn't want to see Dean's dissapointed look. "Cas look at me, please?" he says softly. Cas just sits still for a moment before finally, slowly, turning his head to look at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean..." he looks down and the floor. Dean reaches over and hooks Cas' chin in his hand. He leans in close and gives Cas a kiss. Just a soft one, but enough to let Cas know Dean wasn't mad at him. Dean finally pulls back and looks at Cas. "You don't have to sorry for this Cas. I love that you tried to cook dinner for me. And honestly, nobody has ever done that for me before. What you did was really sweet." Cas looks hopeful at Dean's words. It makes him feel so much better to know that Dean doesn't hate him for this. "How about this..." he leans back in the chair. "I teach you how to cook." Cas' jaw drops in surprise. Nobody has ever taught him anything before. Well, nothing like this anywasy. He's learned a lot from his two Winchester's. "You...you would do that? Teach me how to cook?" His eyes wide with surprise. Dean smiles a little at him and squeezes his hand "Of course I would. I would do anything for you." He loves the way Cas' eyes brighten up when he hears that. And is quickly surprised when Cas suddenly moves foward and kisses him deeply. They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing and just absently running their hands up and down arms and in each others hair. Then Cas' stomach growls loudly. Cas pulls away slightly and looks at his stomach sheepishly. "I believe I am hungry." Dean chuckles and stands up, pulling Cas with him as he goes. "Okay here's the plan, we clean up the kitchen and then go out for tonight." They both look around at the mess in front of them and Cas is the first to speak what they are both thinking. "I do not believe we can save these pans..." "Yeah you're right. We'll throw them out." He shakes his head in approval. "But, if we throw them out, how are you going to teach me?" Cas asked bewildered. "Tomorrow when we shop for groceries, we'll buy new pans." "Oh" They quickly set to work throwing all of the burnt and charred pans into the trash. They save nothing and while Dean throws the trash away outside Cas wipes down every surface. By the time they are done the kitchen is spotless. Not a single speck of the mess is to be found. They grab their jackets and hop in the impala. It's not far to the diner, just a couple blocks away. Cas sits in the passneger seat and contemplates what tomorrow will bring. They arrive at the store the next afternoon with a list and a plan. Well, Dean has a plan...Cas is just following. "So what are you teaching me how to make Dean?" He reads the list over Dean's shoulder. "We are making spaghetti tonight," he replies. Looking around the pans and cookware. "Complete with garlic bread and salad." "You are going to eat salad?" he asks incredulously. "Well no...I mean, to me it's rabbit food. But I know you like it so..." Cas looks at him and smiles a little. "Thank you Dean." Dean looks at him and he can't help the smile he makes when he sees how happy Cas is. "Okay okay. Chick flick moment over!" Cas chuckles as Dean continues to lead him around the store They gather all the items then head up to check them out. Once home Dean quickly starts laying out everything they will need. Cas sniffs at the air and relishes the smell. It's so much better than the burnt, horrid smell floating around yesterday. He watches Dean as he moves around the kitchen completely at ease. It dawns on him that he's never seen Dean cook before. The closest he ever came was warming up a burrito or a slice of pizza in the microwave. But actual cooking... "Where did you learn how to cook? I just realized I've never seen you do it before." He leans on the counter and grabs a cherry tomato that Dean washed up earlier, popping it into his mouth. Dean chuckles a little as Cas moans around the delicious taste of the tomato. "Well, Bobby mostly. When we were kids and our dad would leave us at whatever motel he stopped at, we still needed to eat. Honestly it wasn't really much, just warming up can of spaghettio's or ravioli, whatever was cheap or I could sneak out.." Dean though about those times, when they were kids. Not so much now though. It was hard but, they survived it. "Did your father ask Bobby to teach you?" Cas asked, knocking Dean out of his thoughts. "Pfftt no. The only things my dad asked him to teach was how to shoot a gun. Or how to hunt a monster when he wasn't around." Dean walked over to the stove and tasted the sauce. "Come here" he says reaching for Cas. "Try this..." he puts a little on a spoon and blows on it to cool it. Cas tastes the sauce and can't believe how good it is. "Mmm...that is good!" He walks over and sneaks another taste. Dean just laughs. "Ok good." Cas walks over and wraps his arms around Dean's waist from behind. He lays his head on Dean's shoulders and feels Dean lean back into him. "So why did Bobby teach you then?" Dean is quiet before finally answering. "Because he cared. Not to say our dad didn't but, he was always there. Taking care of Sammy was my job. I can't do that if I can't feed him properly, so he taught me. When dad dropped us at Bobby's my lessons were on how to cook. I can make some pretty good food thanks to him." Dean smiles thinking about it. God he missed Bobby. He missed everybody. "Ok come here, I'm going to teach you how to use a knife. He taps Cas' arms and makes him let go. Cas walks over to the cutting board Dean has set up for him. When Cas gets in place Dean moves to stand behind him. He lightly places his hand on his hips and gives a sligh reassuring squeeze. "You need to be careful when holding the knife, remember, you want to cut the tomato, not your hand." Cas huffs a little and rolls his eyes playfully. "I know that Dean." Dean smirks behind him even though he knows Cas can't see it. "Grab the knife." When Cas is holding it Dean reaches his hands around Cas and places his over the others. "Hold it like this..." he adjust until Cas' hands are correct. "Perfect! Now, go slowly and cut like..yes prfect!" he says as Cas cuts into the tomato just right. "You're a natural at this," he says softly, laying a small kiss on Cas' cheek and placing his head on his shoulder. "I doubt that but you are a very good teacher." He responds truthfully. Once the salad is made and everything is completed they sit down to eat together. Cas savors every bite and Dean just shakes his head at him. Cas can't but moan a little when he eats. He's never had spaghetti before and this is homemade. He decides it's his favorite food ever. And not just because it's so good, but because he and Dean made it together. It's the first thing he's ever really been taught before. They eat until they are stuffed then put the leftovers in the fridge and clean up. It doesn't take long and they aren't quite ready for bed yet so they decide to watch some tv together. It doesn't take long however before both of them start feeling very sleepy. Dean's head slips off his arm, waking him up. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. He rubs a hand over his face to wake himself up then looks at Cas. He's dead asleep laying against him on the couch, arms wrapped around Dean's middle and his head resting on Dean's stomach. He's snoring, just a little bit, and Dean feels his heart melt at the sight of his sleeping angel. He decides they better head to bed, while sleeping on the couch feels like a good idea, it won't be when they wake up with sore backs. "Cas..." he gives his shoulder a gentle shake. "Nooo..." he groans, squeezing Dean a little tighter and rubbing his face on Dean's stomach. "Cas, come on babe. Let's go to bed," he laughs. He finally gets Cas to scoot off him and stand up. They groggily make their way into the bedroom. They take turns using the bathroom and quickly take their clothes off. Cas is alredy in bed so Dean climbs in behind him. He wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him close. He puts one leg between Cas' and snuggles his face between his neck and shoulder. Cas hums with the warm feeling of having Dean so close to him. "I love you Dean, thank you for teaching me, everything." "I love you too Cas, and thank you." Cas snuggles farther into Dean's chest and falls asleep. He dreams of cooking and kissing Dean, knowing that he can do that whenever he wants. It's the best night of sleep he's had since he became human.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome of course! Let me know what you thought about it. Constructive critisism is always helpful. Thanks for reading! :D And yes I know realize that the spacing near the end is completely screwed. I'm still learning this site lol. I promise the rest will be better!!


End file.
